


Reverse!

by JantoJones



Series: Further Brief Briefings [5]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Reverse!

“Reverse! Reverse! Reverse!”

Illya had already slammed the car to a halt, and changed gear, even before Napoleon’s instant order. He could see what was coming at them as well as the American could. The pair had been heading to Thrush outpost to search for whatever they could find, but it seemed as though they’d been expected. It would later be discovered that they had managed to trip sensors on the rickety wooden bridge they had just crossed. The reason for the need to reverse, a large machine gun equipped truck, was barrelling towards them at high speed. Neither man had any wish to enter a battle which would have a very obvious, and permanent conclusion.

Stamping his foot back on the gas pedal, Illya took the car back over the bridge as quickly as he could. As he did this, Napoleon rummaged in the glove box for something which might be of use, and produced a grenade. He held it up and raised a questioning eyebrow to Illya. The other man simply shrugged. He liked to be prepared for any eventuality.

In truth, Napoleon was once again glad of his friend’s love of all things that went boom. Sometimes they provided a quick and effective solution to a knotty problem. The moment they were off the bridge, and onto the solid surface of the ravine, Solo leaned out of the window and threw the grenade. It exploded with an orange glare and catastrophically damaged the ancient wooden structure.

When the vehicle was once again at a stop, Napoleon and Illya climbed out and watched as the remains of the bridge burned. Across the ravine, the truck came to a halt just in time. The blackened remnants of the bridge fell away a second later. Solo offered a jaunty wave to the frustrated Thurshies before he and Illya headed back to HQ. The assignment was a bust, and Waverly wouldn’t be pleased, but at least they were alive.

“Talk about burning your bridges,” Napoleon quipped.

The line earned him a sigh, and an eye roll, from his partner, which pleased Solo greatly. Illya didn’t seem to realise it, but Napoleon had a little game going with himself. His bad puns were an intentional attempt to get a reaction from Illya. Each week he would start the count anew and attempt to beat the week before. Today was only Monday, and he’d already managed a rare double.


End file.
